


Do You Deserve My Daddy?

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Keith, Insecurity, Nervous Shiro, Shiro has a date, and Keith is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Now that Keith is five, Shiro attempts to swing back into the dating world. But Keith has some things to say about his daddy dating first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I read though all of your single dad Shiro fics and I loved them all! I was wondering if there was ever a time Shiro tried dating after adopting Keith?"

This wasn’t a good idea.

No probably not.

Shiro should just cancel now.

“Takashi, if you pick up that phone to cancel on this date then I swear I will ground you, mister.” Shiro winced at his mother’s sudden exclamation. Quickly he shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned around to face his mother. She stood with her hands on her hip, cookie dough sprinkled on her apron and a stern frown on her lips.

“Mom, you do realize that I’m almost thirty, right?” Shiro chuckled nervously but his mother’s stare did not wither. Behind her, Keith was watching them both from where he was licking the spoon.

“Exactly. You are almost thirty, Keith will soon be six. Which means you need to find a nice woman to settle down with.” His mother scolded softly, before heading back into the kitchen. Keith blinked at them when Shiro sighed dramatically. “Or at least a young man to settle down with. You won’t be young forever.”

“Mom.” Shiro groaned, causing his son to giggle loudly. Shiro felt a small smile creeping up on his lips and his nerves slowly disappeared at the thought of his son. Even after five years, Shiro couldn’t believe that Keith was still his. That Keith was still a part of his family.

Now he was looking at possibly extending his family even further.

“Daddy, are you gonna eat some too?” Keith finally asked, before handing his dad the spoon that he had previously been licking. It was covered in Keith’s saliva and barely had any cookie dough left. Shiro grimaced and put the spoon in the sink.

“No, remember? Daddy has to go out tonight.” Shiro reminded Keith softly. Keith blinked owlishly and cocked his head, causing Shiro to groan again. Keith had never tried to leave the house on his own since that first time that Shiro had gone out alone. But that didn’t mean that Keith ever liked it when Shiro had to leave.

“Oh. Where?” Keith frowned before holding his arms up so his dad or grandma could get him off the stool. Shiro was quick to pull the boy off the chair and into his arms. Keith squirmed a bit, not really wanting to be carried, but eventually settled comfortably in Shiro’s arms.

“Um…” How does one explain the process of dating to a five-year-old? Shiro looked over at his mother, hoping to catch her eye for advice. But she seemed to realize his struggle and merely laughed before leaving Shiro alone with Keith. He mentally cursed his mother and turned to look into Keith’s curious eyes.

“Well, daddy has a date tonight.” Shiro said softly, and looked at the clock. His date was going to arrive in 10 minutes for Shiro to drive them both to the restaurant.

“What’s a date?” Keith cocked his head causing Shiro to bite his lip. If his son wasn’t so freaking adorable and innocent, this would make everything easier.

“Um, well, a date is when, um, two people go out together who really want to spend, um, some time together. Uh, they sometimes eat food or see a movie or um, do fun activities…” Keith continued to blink at Shiro before he finally nodded, seemingly satisfied. Shiro sighed.

“But daddy, you and I go on dates all the time? How come you have to go with someone else then?” Shiro almost choked on air. He could hear his father, Thace, howling with laughter in the other room and even his mother was snickered. Silently, Shiro glowered at them both through the wall and he swallowed. Keith was still staring up at Shiro innocently.

“Um, no not exactly. You and I have fun together and we go out but a date is different.” Shiro tried to explain gently. Instantly, tears began to well up in Keith’s eyes and his lower lip wobbled.

“Daddy doesn’t want to go on dates with me?”

Thace was still laughing.

Shiro was starting to sweat.

“No, no my little star. Oh no, I love spending time with you. You and I always have a lot of fun and I always want to hang out with you but a date is different.” Shiro scrambled to explain before the dam burst and the tears fell. Quickly, he wiped away Keith’s tears. “A date is when two people romantically want to be with each other. As in possibly get married, kiss and stuff. Like grandma and grandpa.”

Keith’s lip stopped wobbling but his eyes were still shiny with tears. He stared in thought.

“So grandma and grandpa go on dates because they’re married? And love each other?” He asked quietly. Shiro nodded with a grin.

“Exactly, and before they were married grandma and grandpa went on dates to get to know each other and make sure they wanted to get married. Lots of people date each other.” Shiro said and Keith sighed heavily.

“Okay I guess. I don’t really want to marry you.” Shiro heard his father and mother burst into a new round of laughter and his face burned.

“Aww, you don’t want to marry em?” Shiro made a fake noise of being hurt and Keith snorted.

“No, you’re my daddy. I like you better that way. Sides grandma and grandpa are gross, so I don’t wanna get married.” Keith stated and this time it was Shiro’s turn to burst into laughter. He ignored his parent’s sounds of sadness before setting Keith on the ground. He gently pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead and rubbed his cheek.

“You be good for grandma and grandpa. I’ll be home just before bedtime.” Then Shiro was out the door, leaving Keith to his own thoughts.

x.V.x

Keith did not like his daddy dating.

Keith’s daddy went on lots of dates. Like at least two every week now. Sometimes they were with the same person and sometimes they were with someone completely new. His daddy often went out alone, and dropped Keith off at his grandparents’ house or his friend’s house. He was starting to get a bit jealous of how much time daddy spent with these dates instead of him.

Keith was starting to think that his daddy shouldn’t get married.

He was enough. Right?

Tonight, Keith was vehemently refusing to let Shiro go on his date. He’d managed to get Shiro to cancel three whole dates by faking sick but he got bored pretending and spending time in bed. Even with daddy around. Now, he couldn’t pretend to not feel well when his daddy went on his date. So Keith resorted to his next best quality.

Stubbornness.

Keith demanded that Shiro pick him up and carry him but refused to be put down when his daddy tried getting ready for his date. Several times Shiro had tried to put Keith down, only for Keith to start kicking and screaming. He was seriously considering canceling on his date, but he was due to meet her in less than five minutes.

“Keith please, daddy has to go.” Shiro pleaded softly at the door when his dad and mom couldn’t get Keith to let go of where he had wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck like vines. Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck and huffed angrily. His grip tightened and it was starting to hurt. “Keith!”

“Don’t you want to go to the park with grandma and grandpa, baby?” Shiro’s mother tried to help out her son but Keith didn’t move a muscle.

“No!” he shrieked. Shiro winced at the sheer volume of his son.

“We can get ice cream?” Shiro’s father tried.

“No!”

“How about a trip to the pet store so you can pet the new puppies?”

“No!”

“What if we take you to that fancy restaurant and let you wear your little jacket?”

“No!”

“Keith!”

“No! No! Don’t’ go.” Keith finally grunted and he loosened his grip a tiny bit. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. “Take me with you. I’ll be good. I promise.” Goddamns, and Keith was looking so innocent and so pleading up at Shiro with those big blue eyes and pouty lips. And all Shiro wanted was to scoop the boy up in his arms (well actually, Keith was already there).

“Keith, you know I can’t take you on a date…”

“Please daddy! Please, don’t leave me alone again. You’re _always out_ on dates.” _Okay so maybe ‘always’ was the wrong word to use, but daddy always said enhancers were good to make a point._ “I promise that I’ll be good and real quiet, I promise! You won’t even know that I am there, I promise. Please, please, please.”

It only took Shiro 0.2 seconds of looking into Keith’s eyes before his resolve had crumbled and he succumbed to his son’s desires despite his parents’ disapproval.

After all, how bad could this date be?

x.V.x

Lesson learned: _Do not take Keith on dates. No matter how much he begs. Never again._

“I got my eye on you.” Keith told Shiro’s date for the hundredth time today. True to his word, he never once looked away from the woman, even when the waiter was asking for his order. He’d already memorized the kid’s menu and knew what he wanted off the tip of his tongue. However, when the waiter had commented on how cute their little family was, Keith had snapped a glare so sharp and so dark that Shiro was a little in fear for the waiter’s life (Keith was learning from the best after all).

“Don’t you try any funny business with my daddy.” Keith stated, mouth full of mac ’n cheese, when Shiro gently wiped at the corners of his mouth. Shiro’s date nervously coughed. “I don’t wanna see no kissy faces missy while I’m here.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith, sweetheart,” Shiro stressed heavily. He smiled tightly at Keith, who barely looked his way. “Don’t you want to play with daddy’s phone? And play angry birds, so you can talk about how annoying the birds are?” Shiro tried pushing his phone towards Keith but was surprised when Keith didn’t even make a move to touch the phone.

“Why do you think you can marry my daddy? Are you good enough?” Shiro nearly spit out his drink at Keith’s question, and his date _did_ spit out her drink. Keith scowled and scooted away from the woman. 

“Marriage? Takashi, what on Earth is he talking about?” His date hissed and Shiro swallowed nervously. He attempted to defuse the situation and calm his date down, while talking down Keith but Keith was quicker.

“You’re not even that pretty.”

_“Keith!”_

“It’s the truth daddy. You only deserve the best.” Keith huffed angrily and scooped up another mouthful of mac ’n cheese. Shiro wanted to bury his red face in his hands and die of embarrassment.

“Keith, we do _not_ call people names.” Shiro hissed sharply and forced Keith to look at him. Keith averted his eyes but pouted. “Keith, please apologize right now for your behavior; that is unacceptable.” 

Keith growled and kept silent but Shiro did not let go. He waited only a few more minutes before Keith finally slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry I called you ugly. That was very rude of me and I’m sorry for my behavior.” Even though Keith never looked her in the eye, Shiro knew that Keith was being as sincere as he good and he was about to praise the kid.

“Sure, whatever kid. Now, are you going to be a big boy and leave your father alone for once?” His date asked sharply, much to Shiro’s surprise. He’d been on several dates with this woman now, but she’d never once lost her temper around him.

“What?” Keith cocked his head.

“C’mon kid, you’re being a big baby. You need to stop clinging to your dad and grow up a little. He deserves to be happy too, doesn’t he?” Shiro frowned when his date continued speaking only for Keith to bit his lip. Quickly, Keith eyed Shiro from the corner of his eye.

“Um, yes.” He whispered.

“Exactly. Your dad works very hard to support you and give you everything, and you repay him by acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum and clinging to him when he _finally_ can _get away._ ” Shiro’s date continued with a wave of her hands. “Now, why don’t you go back home to your grandparents and let your dad _live his life_ a little.”

“Oh.” Keith’s shoulders slumped and that was when Shiro realized that enough was enough. No one spoke to Keith like that.

Ever.

“I think we’re done here.” Shiro nearly growled through clenched teeth. For a second his date smiled at him.

“Thank goodness. Now we can go out on a real date-”

“No. You’re mistaken.” Shiro leaned over the table before wrapping a comforting hand over Keith’s shoulders. “ _You and I_ are done. Don’t you _ever_ speak to my son like that. If this is how you’re going to speak to him then I see no reason for you and I to continue dating.” Shiro had scooped a silent Keith into his arms before standing up. His date had yet to pick her jaw up off the floor.

“Keith is my entire world. He is my son. I love him and I always will. If you want to be a part of my life, then you need to respect and love Keith even more than I do and it’s obvious you don’t. Have a good night.” Shiro tossed some money onto the table before storming out of the dinner. Leaving his stunned date behind.

The night was cool and Shiro huddled Keith closer to his chest and wrapped his jacket around the five-year-old. The two walked in silence for a few moments longer.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date daddy.” Keith finally whispered. Shiro sighed.

“Keith…”

“I’m sorry that I’m annoying and not making you happy by ruining your dates.” Keith continued quickly, fumbling with Shiro’s zipper. His hands were shaking and his breathing had picked up in pace and it broke Shiro’s heart.

“Oh no baby, take deep breaths. Deep breaths, you’re okay.” Shiro sat down on the hood of his car, rubbing a hand up and down Keith’s back while the boy began to hiccup. “There you go. Deep breaths. There we go. Keith, I’m not mad.”

“B-But I ruined your night.”

“No baby. You didn’t.” Shiro said softly, running a hand through Keith’s hair when Keith sniffled but at least his breathing was better. “I should have paid more attention to you. You’re right, I have been going on a lot of dates.”

“B-But you deserve it. Daddies usually find a m-mommy or d-daddy to live with too.” Keith whispered hoarsely. “I shouldn’t make you unhappy with just me.”

“Oh Keith, what on Earth do you mean?” Shiro frowned heavily.

Keith fidgeted on Shiro’s lap, shivering against the wind and Shiro cuddled him closer. “The other kids at school all say that kids should have a mommy and daddy. I’m s-selfish keeping you alone with me.” Keith’s eyes darted to the ground and Shiro felt his whole heart crumble. _How did he not notice his baby hurting so much?_ “I just didn’t want to share you.”

“Oh Keith.” Shiro pulled his son up into a fierce hug, causing Keith to giggle to himself. “Honey, you are all I _ever_ need. You and I are the only family that I could ever need. _You’re_ all I need. Don’t you ever listen to what those bullies tell you. There are lot’s of families with only a child and one parent and it’s perfectly normal. We are perfect just the way we are.”

“Don’t you wanna get married though?” Keith asked with a small smile.

“Maybe one day. But I’m not in a rush right now. If I wanted it I would have married already. I’m alright with you and grandma and grandpa and Allura and Coran.”

“And Lance and Hunk and Pidge.” Keith added happily while Shiro grinned.

“Exactly. See our family is huge!” Shiro tickled Keith’s side causing the boy to giggle loudly. “Keith, I never want you to feel like I’m replacing you or that you are afraid to be around me. And if I do ever date someone it’s _important_ that you love them just as much as I do. If you don’t then we’re not meant to be.”

“Really?” Keith asked brightly.

“Really.” Shiro tweaked his son’s nose and held him close.

“Okay. I love you daddy and I promise not to saba-toge your dates.”

“…Thanks honey.”

x.V.x

Shiro did not, in fact, have many successful dates but once Keith was around twelve he _started_ to leave Shiro’s dates alone. He dad didn’t need his help much anymore.

Not always anyway.


End file.
